Walter Walzac
Walter Walzac is the main antagonist of the first half of the 6th entry of the Yuusha series The Brave of Gold Goldran. Walter Walzac is the Prince of The Walzac Republic Empire. He aims to collect the Power Stones to awaken the Braves and have them work for him. However, he always gets foiled by three kids who have claimed all the Power Stones. He has a butler named Colonel Sangross and has a fiance/Stalker, Sharanla Sheathluh, whom he can’t stand for the most part. He has a supply of giant robots at his disposal and would even pilot a different giant mech every week. During the first half of the show, Walter would occasionally side with the boys. He was voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa. Personality Walter can be immature and flamboyant. He always gets mad whenever he fails at retrieving a Power Stone or whenever he never finds one. He can also be naive as in the first episode, the boys trick him into revealing the chant for awakening the Braves. However, Walter also has a soft side. In one episode, Sharanla gets what was thought to be Power Stone for Walter, but turned out to be a fake. Walter was about to throw it away, but after he sees that it would make her upset, he decides to keep it. Biography Walter has his forces find the Power Stones to awaken the Braves and to have them work for him. When one of them is found, three young boys manage to get it and trick Walter into revealing the chant to awaken them, making them the master of the first Brave awaken, Dran. Walter races against the kids to find the other Power Stones, but the kids manage to find and awaken all of them. Later, Walter is joined by his little brother, Serious Walzac, who helps him find the last Power Stone. When they do find it, Walter goes to retrieve it while Serious has a giant robot fight against the Braves. Walter manages to get a hold of the last Power Stone, but the mecha that Serious sent out fires a strong attack that blows Walter and the kids away and destroys the Braves, reverting them back into Power Stones. Sharanla catches the Power Stones before Serious could, after overhearing his true intentions. Walter ends up on an island where the boys, Colonel, and Sharanla find him there. Sharanla tries to warn Walter about Serious trying to kill him, but he doesn’t believe it. Walter takes the bag with the Power Stones from Sharanla and shows them to Serious when he arrives. However, Serious is about to fire a beam at Walter, but the last Brave awakened, Leon Kaiser, saves him from the attack. Seeing his little brother’s true colors, Walter runs off and rides in one of the mechs to be alone, bringing the bag of the Power Stones with him. He ends up going on a cruise ship where he later found by the boys, Sharanla, and Colonel. Taking inspiration from seeing two kids play tag, Walter says that he’ll give them back the Power Stones if they can catch him without the use of Leon, the Brave that they last woke. After a while, Walter talks with Colonel on how his best memories were with the boys. Leon also talks to Walter, saying that he doesn’t seem to be such a bad guy. When the boys catch up to him, Serious arrives and has all weapons pointed to him. After doing some thinking, Walter awakens all the other Braves, much to the boys shock. Surprisingly, however, Walter commands the Brave to reclaim the boys as their Masters, restoring their memories. After fighting off Serious, the boys ask Walter if he would like to join them in their adventure. From this point on, Walter becomes a protagonist after he awakens a lost Brave, Captain Shark, whose Power Stone was in space and becomes the Master of it. With Captain Shark, Walter helps out the kids during their adventure and try to make his brother see the error of his ways. Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Failure-Intolerant